Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160512192058
Ja dann bleibt man wohl dabei, alle Konsolen separat zu kaufen ... und gibt das Geld einfach für die neue NVIDIA-Grafikkarte aus :D Anime Ein süßer knuffiger Welpe wird auf die brutalste Art und Weise niedergemetzelt? WIESO WÜRDE MAN SO ETWAS HIRNVERBRANNTES TUN!? Ja klar wenn es um ziemlich private Dokumente geht! XD Wäre doch irgendwie blöd, wenn die Ziege es fressen würde ._. Genau aus dem Grund meide ich genau dieses Spiel, wenn ich auf die Kirmes geh XD Na warum das Risiko eingehen, dass man beim komfortablen Nacktsein erwischt wird? :D Neeein so kann man doch nicht mit Büchern umgehen!!! Außer vielleicht mit Schulbüchern.. nein mit denen auch nicht! xD Ich kann leider nur mit OP-Moments dienen, da ich noch vom Manga her lustige Stellen kenne ^^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zat4WAO5mCE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3J1enyDy_o Hätte ich am liebsten im Spukwald auch gemacht :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q57xMq9SpwY Matura Ihr schreibt ja auch nicht allzu lange Texte ... wir dagegen müssen halt inhaltlich auch mehr können, wobei Stil + Fehlerindex ja ganze 2/3 der Endnote ausmachen ... Mathe war bei uns so, dass wir praktisch eine komplette Klausur zu Stochastik bekommen haben, dazu noch 2 zur Linearen Algebra und 2 zu Analysis, wobei man unter den 2 jeweils 1 auszuwählen hat in der Auswahlzeit ... darüber hinaus zählt Analysis ganze 40% (ausgerechnet mein schwächstes Gebiet, was aber beim Abi ganz ok war), die anderen 2 Themengebiete jeweils 30% . Bei uns besteht ja schulpflicht, daher geht das hier nicht, dass man das Abi von außerhalb erwirbt. OuaT Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Arthur und Robin? :o In OuaT hat man irgendwie nicht so ein richtiges Zeitgefühl (man sieht nur Henry, wie er langsam älter wird :D). Aber inn einer Szene in 5B lag Neal in einem Bettchen neben dem Baby von Zelena, und obwohl letzteres deutlich jünger ist, waren beide relativ gleich klein ... oder Neal entwickelt sich halt nicht so schnell. Hymnen Mich erinnert die Melodie eben daran und was ich damit verbind ^^ Das Lied von Serhat klang jetzt nicht besonders toll in meinen Ohren, aber die Perfomance haha :D In Deutschland nimmt man ja irgendwie nicht so recht an, dass Jamie-Lee gewinnt, sondern eben Lazarev. Die Russen lernen eben dazu! Dreimal hintereinander ausgebuht zu werden verkraften die doch nicht ... Und komm schon, der macht es wohl kaum spontan XD Evoland Ok bin gespannt \(^o^)/ Laptop Das ist ja ein ulkiger USB-Stick ... aber ich nehm an, er hat dafür ziemlich viel Speicherplatz ^^ Ich habe 2 ganz einfach gestaltete, der eine lässt sich zum Schutz in die Plastikhülle reinschieben, den anderen dreht man zum Schutz unter eine längliche Metallhaube. Das ist mir auch klar, ja, aber als ich noch vor einem Jahr MC gespielt habe, lief alles total flüssig, es hing so gut wie nie und der Laptop wurde auch nie so heiß, dass man ein Spiegelei drauf hätte machen können, sondern recht angenehm. Leider ist das jetzt anders und ich will da nichts beschädigen indem ich ihn überhitzen lasse ... Na toll ._. Ich hab bei so Programmen dann aber Angst, dass die mir was weglöschen, was ich eigentlich noch brauch ... Tattoos Oh das hab ich noch nicht gewusst ... diese Idee hat aber wirklich was Schönes ... Ich habe sonst im Freundeskreis nur noch eine Freundin, die eins ihrer Geschwisterchen bei einem Unfall verloren hat, als beide noch sehr klein waren.. Herzen, Dornen, Totenköpfe und Dolche sind auch irgendwie basics ... eine Kurskameradin hat über ihrer linke Brust in römischen Zahlen das Datum stechen lassen, an dem sie mit ihrem Freund zusammengekommen ist, allerdings haben sie sich irgendwann getrennt und später ist ihr Hund an demselben Datum gestorben, weshlab das Tattoo seine Bedeutung gewechselt hat, sozusagen .. darüber hinaus hat sie noch Engelsflügel auf dem Rücken und eben das typische Herz mit Ranken auf ihrer hinteren Wade und ein weiters Symbol hinter ihrem linken Ohr. Sie ist eben die einzige mit mehr als 2 Tattoos, die ich persönlich kenn ^^ Was ich mir im Moment vorstellen könnte wäre ein Vogel, der aus einem Käfig fliegt ... meine Schwester und ich haben auch mal darüber gesprochen, was man gemeinsames kleines machen könnte, aber da haben wir uns auch noch auf kein Motiv einigen können :) "Aber natürlich. Und braucht ihr auch noch den Bogen, mit dem man Regenbogen verschießt? Oder vielleicht einen Köcher, aus dem Met fließt?" - Fihada (TES V: Skyrim)